ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ManiacMika/Ogame Story
Story Chapters collected from Facebook Posts. Slightly modified (older?), but with final chapter available at OGame Story OGame Story - Prologue This is the story of one species, one race - our race, humans. It’s amazing, the story that I'm about to tell you has not yet taken place, but it's worth telling. Sooner or later you'll discover that time moves in parallel, that everything that has happened in the past shapes the present, and that the present is the foundation for the future. We found a way to visit the past without altering the future, since a person can only alter the future only by living it firsthand. This might be hard to understand, but it's true. Only when you know that something has happened can you change it, because then it is part of your past. You will disappear simply from that point forward, no change will take place, as this is already the past ... your past. https://www.facebook.com/OGame/photos/a.185559664789635/766929679985961/?type=3&theater OGame Story - Chapter 1 It began in the year 2250 - the year 'alpha' - when the first man took the risk of interstellar flight lasting more than three minutes and thus further than any probe had gone before. Using a new kind of engine called the impulse engine it allowed mankind to travel at the speed of light. Yes there were earlier space flights, but those were limited, a mere glimpse into space compared to later achievements. But mankind's natural impulse for new adventures continued to push the development further and thus prolonging space flights little by little over the years. https://www.facebook.com/OGame/photos/a.185559664789635/766932193319043/?type=3&theater OGame Story - Chapter 2 Modern engines used a high power fuel, deuterium that allowing them to travel from galaxy to galaxy in a relatively short time. Unfortunately, deuterium was very rare on earth with only 0.015% of all water existing in this form. Later, pure deuterium was not good enough for the new ships, and a new scientific debate started in order to create a new, more efficient fuel. Based on a well known theory, it was believed to be possible to combine deuterium with a mysterious gas emitted by a quasar explosion. The chemical reaction with this mixture would release huge amounts of energy, allowing ships could travel faster and faster. https://www.facebook.com/OGame/photos/a.185559664789635/776661962346066/?type=3&theater OGame Story - Chapter 3 Scientist Fred Terrane put his hands together and started to design an engine based on the theory. Despite the criticism from almost every scientific corner, the new propulsion engine eventually proved that the theory worked. In real-world applications the new technology proved to live up to its promises and all people from the universe were able to head for outer space easier and faster. There were enough planets to colonize allowing peace and prosperity to quickly spread throughout the universe which remained so for many decades. Many new cultures were discovered and life spread to every corner of space. The Universe was light and peaceful. But it was the quiet before the storm... https://www.facebook.com/OGame/photos/a.185559664789635/776667309012198/?type=3&theater OGame Story - Chapter 4 Even after this prosperous period, new and faster technologies for propulsion systems were investigated. Based on old theories and eventually combined with the eagerness of a young student, a completely revolutionary propulsion technology was created that relegated all previous technologies to the history books. The Hyper-space engine technology is basically a hyper-dimensional bubble that moves through the fourth and the fifth dimensions. At the same time, everything within the bubble was protected from these influences and continued to obey the laws of four-dimensional space. https://www.facebook.com/OGame/photos/a.185559664789635/780939051918357/?type=3&theater OGame Story - Chapter 5 Using this outstanding Engine technology, explorers could go even further into the deep space and colonization took place at a much faster rate due to the decreased travel times. Again, a new era was started. The development speed increased and many new worlds were discovered. Diplomacy was big in these times and there were not many conflicts between the races. However, when a previously unknown chemical named Xentronium was discovered…this soon changed. War was soon to follow... https://www.facebook.com/OGame/photos/a.185559664789635/780948411917421/?type=3&theater OGame Story - Chapter 6 This chemical element was extremely rare and hard to find. During the first years of its discovery, only 1.5 micrograms could be harvested. Because it was found only on the Earth’s surface, the first laboratories to study this element were on Earth. They believed that Xentronium had power equivalent to 10,000 Earth suns per microgram! Once this knowledge spread across the universe, envy arose from the dark and caused conflicts amongst the nations which resulted in war. Two factions were established, those allied to Earth, and those against Earth. 2424 https://www.facebook.com/OGame/photos/a.185559664789635/780952781916984/?type=3&theater OGame Story - Chapter 7 It was Nostradamus who once saw that the war would last for 150 years, but reality proved him wrong as the war lasted more than 300 years. Thousands and thousands of nations were drawn apart, fell or completely disappeared of annihilation. The side of the enemies to the terrain federation started to use some ultimate weapon by the name "omega bomb". As the name already suggests, usage of this bomb wipes out entire parts of a galaxy, freeing it from any civilization. Hundreds of years after the new time system and the year alpha was established, the universe was faced with the most dangerous and most deadly weapons ever created. Solar system after solar system was destroyed and literally removed. Calculations were conducted to predict the outcome: Only a mere 24 years after the first omega bomb was dropped, known space within the universe would be wiped out leaving lifeless space behind... Only few were able to survive, and even lesser were able to flee through wormholes and make their way out into new areas of the universe - but it was a way of no return to them. https://www.facebook.com/OGame/photos/a.185559664789635/789951314350464/?type=3&theater Category:Blog posts